fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Pythicus Garrick
Appearance Hair: He has long stringy silvery hair that falls down his face. He always has it in a low set ponytail. Eyes: Blue Skin: Very Fair (Sunburns easily) Height: 6’ 1” Weight: 160 lbs Clothing: He has typical merchant’s clothing, a button-up white shirt with brown breeches and matching coat, even a black string tie. They fit closely to line his thin frame and give him a somewhat goofy appearance. When he does practice with his guns, he wears long black gloves and a long black rawhide trench coat. (He’s learned it’s safer that way.) Other: He’s missing his pinky on his right hand and has burns on the top of his hands to his forearms, the results of one of his many failed experiments. He doesn’t make too many attempts to hide them. Sometimes he wears bandages over them, but it’s just too much trouble. He also wears thick round glasses. (The left lens is cracked and they’re bent out of shape horribly but he never seems to mind.) When he was a heron, he looked about the same, except without his various injuries and glasses. His wings were a light blue instead of white though. Personal Personality As aforementioned, he’s a bit like an older version of Gage. He probably has some form of ADHD because he’s constantly distracted by everything that moves. He’s quizzical and “nerdy,” often working on some sort of experiment or new invention. He approaches life with an intellectual view on everything. Despite the fact that he used to be a heron, he’s not very spiritual at all. He has long lost faith in anything “supernatural.” He turns to science for explanations on everything. Even though he has long lost his heron abilities, if you ever catch him singing, he has a lovely voice. He has a natural curiosity that constantly gets him into trouble with everyone. He’s goofy and fun-loving. Even though he can be strict with his children, he does have a big heart and is willing to give almost anyone a chance. Quotes “Don’ worry! It was just an explosion! Not a… *cough* …problem!” “Capital idea!” “These? Just an accident. Scientists always seem to pay the price…Heh heh…” Family/Friends Wife: Azni Garrick- The two are polar opposites. Perhaps that’s why they say opposites attract. She’s constantly nagging him, but the two do love each other even if they do bicker quite a bit. She knew him when he was a heron and still doesn’t care who or what he is. Daughter: Mary Ann Garrick- He finds his daughter to be just a little too much like his wife. She constantly nags him as well, to the point that he almost regrets taking her in. He’s always reminded that he does love her from a good smack to the back of the head from his wife. Son: Gage Garrick- The two are EXTREMELY close. Little Gage is like a miniature version of Pyth. The two are always up to something whether it be experiments or something else. It’s scary how alike they are. History He was just a simple peasant, roaming the land when he met the beautiful merchant girl, Azni. No one knows why, but something about her just caught his eye. The two spent a lot of time together and soon fell in love. They got married and had a son, but the young boy grew ill as a child and perished. Since then, Azni has not been able to have another child. It broke her heart to see her young son die. It also broke Pyth’s heart to know that they had lost their only child and he had lost his wings in vain. They later adopted a young baby girl, of whom they named Mary Ann. A few years after that, a friend of Azni, a young hawk girl, gave the merchant family her baby son. They named him Gage. Pyth always felt that even though he couldn’t have his own son, he could always try to help children that could never have a father. He started his experiments when he realized that some people would pay top dollar for simple little gadgets. He already had a knack for fixing things; he just put his skills to practical usage…. Azni hates it when he does though. She thinks it takes up too much of his time and it’s overall dangerous. She hates it even more when he teaches little Gage. RP History Supports Blaze © HeartOfPinkSol Doc © DRTJR Raine © Windwarrior234 Xavier © Windwarrior234 Mahie © HeartOfPinkSol Luxali © Wyvernlord_Firion Xruan © Wyvernlord_Firion Kendall © Windwarrior234 Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)